x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jackson Van De Kamp
Problems with this page This page should be used to describe William Scully III, and not his mother's pregnancy or problem conceiving (most of which can go on the Dana Scully page). A little bit on the conception and Scully's pregnancy is alright, but it should be mostly about William, from his birth to his powers to his kidnapping and his later adoption. Just a thought.--Tim Thomason 19:15, 24 November 2006 (UTC) Page move Should this page be moved to William Van De Camp, per his adopted name from "William?" We never got any real verification on his full name (it is *likely* just "William Scully," and the II and III numbering is likely not even used) in the show, and this is a good way to disambiguate his article a bit more. Of course people may not be able to recognize it easily, but redirecting and piping should help that.--Tim Thomason 01:56, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Conjecture about Mulder It would seem that certain writers are trying to state that: #Mulder is the biological father of this baby. #Mulder and Scully had sexual intercourse. From what I recall, both of the above points were merely suggested and never confirmed on-screen. *"all things" merely reveals that Mulder and Scully slept in the same location; it does not confirm that they had sexual intercourse. *In "Trust No 1," it is not established that Scully's invitation to Mulder was accepted. The ultimate question here is whether or not it can be confirmed that Mulder is the biological father and that he slept with Scully, or if it can merely be conjectured. If it's the latter, then this article should not attempt to state or suggest otherwise. Any X-Files fan who values the truth would agree, I'm sure. -- 23:03, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Baby William? Why is he named as this if he had a full name? Or was this already decided? —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :William's full name (if he ever did have one) was never officially established! "Baby William" is where the equivalent article about the character is at, on wikipedia. Do you or anyone else think that this article could be named something else? Suggestions are welcome! :-) --Mulder 21:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Spender Surname The surname of 'Spender' for William has absolutely no basis -- at the very most 'van de Camp' can be appended as a surname (since there is still debate between an initial birth name of 'William Scully' or "William Mulder'). At no point in the series is there ever any suggestion or inference of Spender (Jeffrey, CGB or otherwise) parentage for baby William. Adoption Can someone explain to me how putting up the baby for adoption made him safer? If a horde of supersoldiers could track Scully to Dogget's hometown (a plan carefully elaborated by the most expert x-files agents) - I can't even begin to believe Scully would think adoption was anywhere near 100% safe. I don't see any reason why she wouldn't rather protect the baby herself, as letting go of him was (in my opinion) an absolutely certain way to deny him any hint of security from conspirators. Am I missing something? I mean, it wouldn't be hard at all for conspirators to track the baby, as they've suceeded in infinetely more complex endeaveurs for less important objectives. X-files is one of the best series I've ever seen, but this is one of the no-brainer-drama-stuff that made me so disappointed of the last two seasons. Thanks in advance for feedback, I'll be watching. 02:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC)